Games and Wet Dreams
by Johanna-002
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SVUALLDAY! Fin and Melinda Smuty-One shot! Please Read and Review!


**Title: Games and Wet Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of its character's. They belong to Dick Wolf. No copy infringement intended.**

**_Happy Birthday, Rikki! Ha-ha, got to love face book and the birthday reminders. This is something my perverted mind would like to present to you, but I can't take all the credit. xDeathBycupcakesx gave me the idea._**

"I'm ready to party!" Alex screamed, pumping her fists as she and Olivia walked through the door of Casey's condo.

"Pizza's on the counter and beer's in the fridge." Casey informed, as they walked past her.

Melinda and Olivia looked around, impressed at how nice the place looked. "Cute little place you got here." Melinda complimented taking a seat on one of the leather chairs.

"Thank you. I still have some work to do up in my room and in Lyle's, but I think a blue nursery will do for now."

"Speaking of," Alex said taking a bite of her pizza. "Where is that cute little baby of yours?"

"With Abraham visiting Lola,"

Alex whipped her mouth before asking, "and that's Abe's mom right?"

Casey nodded, her eyes squinting and her hands tightening around the top of her beer. "Yup, Lola my darling, darling mother in law," Casey's grip seemed to tighten on the bottle and the room erupted into laughter.

"Violent." Fin joked.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Please, I am far from it."

"Not wanting to get into the conversation of annoying mother in laws." Elliot interrupted, "Let's start this!"

"When does the fight start?" Munch asked as they gathered around in the living room.

"Damn, not for another two hours!" Casey exclaimed checking the T.V timer.

Olivia's face feel. "Man, I've been waiting all day to see two hunky hunks beat the crap out of each other."

"Casey!" Melinda exclaimed. "You said come over now because the fight is starting. I could have gone home and took a nap."

"Oh, shut your face." Casey said smacking her leg.

"Ha-ha!" Munch chuckled, sticking his tongue out at Melinda.

Elliot groaned, "What are we going to do for two hours?"

_An Hour in a half later…_

A drunken Elliot crashed on the couch, while a pissed off Alex went home. Olivia had left long ago with stomach pains.

The very tipsy Medical Examiner and Red headed ADA fought hard to keep from laughing as they smeared whip cream on Elliot's face.

"Shh!" Casey hushed, as Melinda's face turned red from keeping in her laugh. When they were satisfied with their creamy mustache they ran back to the kitchen.

Casey high-fived Fin, while Melinda did the same with Munch. "23 seconds, not bad." Munch complimented stopping his timer

"Fin's turn!" Melinda laughed, flirtatiously rubbing his bicep.

Casey thought for a minute, an evil smile playing on her pink juicy lips, with a deep throaty voice she asked, "Fin, have you ever had a wet dream about Melinda, and if so, what was it about?"

Fin was taken back. Four different shades of red ran across his face. He was sober, completely sober, and the question at hand set an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "I-"

"Oh come on," Melinda giggled, pressing her breast against his arm. "You can tell me."

Casey and Munch literally fell to the floor. Melinda was smashed. Who in their right mind would encourage someone to answer such a question?

"Yes." He growled through clench teeth.

"Yes. What?" Munch asked in seriousness.

Fin growled and his face turned as red as a tomato. "Yes- I have had a wet dream about Melinda." He answered through gritted teeth.

"Ha-ha, yes! I knew it!" Melinda cheered.

Casey and Munch were barley breathing as they tried to stand up. "Damn, I gotta pee." With that, the brunette beauty ran out of the kitchen.

Finally mustering enough air to fill her lungs, Casey stood. She placed a hand on Fin's shoulder and grinned, the deep chuckle embedded in her voice. "What did you dream about?"

"Black leather…" he mumbled avoiding her eyes.

"What was that?" Casey asked though she heard him loud and clear. "You dreamed about Melinda in black leather? Did she give you a blow job?"

"Please!" Munch scoffed from his position on the floor. "She deep throated him"

"Fin, is that what you dreamt about, Melinda deep throating you?"

Fin ignored her but the dark shade of red on his face told her she was right. "Ahh, kinky!" Casey exclaimed. "What else?"

"He wants to hand cuff her to the bed and ram into her as hard as he can." Munch smirked. Casey laughed, but turned to Munch with a questionable look. "We discuss these things. Girls aren't the only ones who talk about sex." Munch told her defensively.

"I'm leaving." Fin groaned. He could feel his pants getting tight just from them talking about it.

Casey and Munch leaned against the door frame and yelled after him. "Don't be embarrassed Fin!"

"Yeah!" Casey agreed. "She probably wants to ride you!"

**XxX**

Fin was on his couch watching the fight. He had recorded it, knowing something was going to happen while he was with Casey.

He got up to get a beer when his door bell rang. He groaned making his way over from the kitchen. He looked into the peep hole and was surprised to see Melinda standing there.

He opened the door and she looked up. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hi?" he returned.

She waited for him to say something, but when he didn't she decided to take control. "Mind if I come in?"

"Um, no." He said stepping aside to let her buy. He noticed she wasn't wearing the dress pants and jacket from earlier, but yet a white pea coat and black stocking. She had on black pumps that were accommodating perfectly to her toned calves.

Melinda caught a glance of what was on the T.V and it reminded her of why she was here. "So," she began turning to face him. "Casey called me, about fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh…" He whispered. _God I'm going to kill Casey_, he thought to himself.

"Yeah…" She saw the blush on his face and smiled slightly. She took another step towards him, their body mere inches from one another. With her hands she untied her jacket.

Fin caught a glimpse of her attire and once again felt his pants tighten. "Melinda…"

"Shh." She whispered, letting her coat fall. She took another step towards him, placing her ruby painted lips on his.

Fin couldn't believe it. Here in his living room he was kissing Melinda Warner. The woman he had dreamed about ever since he had laid eyes on her. Melinda was wearing black and purple lingerie, high heels and her lips were painted in a luscious red.

A thought then occurred to him and he pulled back. "We can't Melinda-" he whispered before being cut off by her lips again.

"I want to," she protested. She couldn't help but let her hand fall to his belt buckle.

"You've been drinking," he urged. "I want to, I do, but I want to be with you on your terms. Not because Casey is a drunken snitch."

"You are with me on my terms." She whispered, "I was only a little off, nothing a two hour nap couldn't fix. I could have ignored Casey and went back to sleep, but I didn't. I wanted to be here, with you. I want to have sex with you."

Fin shook his head, ignoring the rush in his body. "I don't want to have sex with you Melinda. I want to make love with you. I don't want to be a mistake and I don't want to have a one night stand with you. I respect, and care about you way too much to ruin our friendship over something that happened because of hormones and alcohol."

Melinda felt a tingle run through her body. This was this first time in all of her life, where a man actually put her first. "Then make love to me," she whispered, turning his face to her. She lightly kissed his lips, "Turn our friendship into something more."

Fin's arms snaked around her waist. "And you're sure you want this, Melinda? We can start out slow. I really like you and I don't want to screw up."

"I've never been more sure." she whispered.

He nodded, pulling her in for another kiss. He traced his tongue on her lower lip asking for entrance. She willingly obliged, moaning as his tongue trusted against hers. She gave up the fight, pleasantly surprised at the gently loving pace he was going at.

Her hands traced down his chest, her fingers thumbing the hem of his shirt. She couldn't help but let her hands slide under his shirt and glide over him. Fin cupped her face in his hands, resting his forehead against hers.

Melinda smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "So are we going to, um, make love in here?" she asked looking around the living room. Fin shook his head, taking her hand in his, leading her to his bed room.

Melinda was surprised at what she saw. His room was extremely clean; bed made quite a few pillows. She left his side taking a seat on the bed. She kicked off her heals, scooting back and propping herself up on her elbows.

Fin walked over towards the bed. Climbing on top of her, he placed a soft kiss to her lips. He then trailed kisses to her ear. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth, and then licked his way to her neck. He sucked at her flesh before biting down on her neck. Melinda moaned out in pleasure, turning her head allowing him more access. She arched her back, mindless with lust.

Fin's fingers dipped into the waist band of her black and purple, lace boy shorts. In one swift motion he had pulled them down the length of her toned legs.

His dick stood at full salute at the sight. She was perfect. Her entire body was his for the taking. Fin had sworn he'd never seen such a beautiful woman.

Melinda's loins were pulsating, her heart racing, as she waited for him to once again devour her lips. Fin's kiss was addicting, and she couldn't believe she had gone this damn long with out him!

Fin threw her panties to the floor, lifting him self up just enough to take off his gray Nike shirt. She sat up, placing her lips on his as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra.

As Melinda lied back down, he settled himself between her legs once more. He gripped her hands, pinning them above her head as he dipped his down in between her breasts, lightly nipping at the flesh. She moaned; spreading her legs wider for him. She seemed to be requesting his attention else where, and he was gladly going to give it. He had wanted to taste her for so long.

He slid his tongue down her body; until he'd gotten to the point he had wanted the most access to. Pushing her thighs further apart, he moved in swiftly.

She thought he was going to immediately strike, but she was sorely mistaken. He took his time; slowly kissing her inner thighs, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her arousal. Her wetness had covered most of her, and he was highly aroused that she had wanted him so much.

"You're a fucking tease!" She seethed, so horny for him.

The building pressure was becoming unbearable. Melinda was so helpless with desire that begging actually seemed like an option. She was so wet for him!

"Damn, Melinda…." He trailed off, eyes gazing at her delicious sopping folds.

"See what you do to me, Detective?" Her husky voice sent chills through him, and just as she was about to curse him for teasing her some more, he trailed his tongue slowly from her sopping slit to her clit.

"Oh my God!" Melinda moaned loudly, arching her back as high as she could at the feeling. Her hands gripped tightly to the sheets, her body trembling from such attention.

His tongue was doing wonders to her lower half; her inner walls pulsing heatedly. He licked her cunt so lavishly that not screaming wasn't an option, she was close already!

"Fin..." She whispered desperately, her breathing labored. Her delightful voice proved to be his undoing as he pulled back, much to her disappointment however. She groaned from the loss of contact, her body squirming. "Fin-"

"Sorry Mel," He groaned, pulling off his pants and fisting his sizeable length with a hoarse moan.

Melinda's eyes widened at his size. She felt her body go into over drive just from the sight of him. Fin had a dick to set expectations and examples by. He was impressive; long and thick.

Fin reached over her, opening a draw and pulling out a condom. Melinda stopped him, taking the condom from him and laying it on the table, closing the drawer as she kissed him. "I want to feel all of you." She begged huskily against his ear.

"Melinda-"

"Please," she said softly. She turned her head looking him in the eyes. "I trust you,"

"Are you on the pill?" She shook her head no and despite everything in Fin's mind telling him to put on the condom he entered her, resulting in a loud gasp from them both.

"Oh my God, Melinda!" He whispered passionately. Her walls instantly clenched around his throbbing shaft, almost causing him to cum right then and there, but he held on.

The two were still for a moment, her back arched as he rested his forehead on hers. They waited for her to adjust to him; their eyes locked in a passionate gaze. She wrapped her arms around him, signaling him to begin. And so he did. He pulled out only to bring his hips crashing back into hers, causing her to moan loudly.

With slow deep movements, it felt as if the tightness of her cunt refused to release him. With both hands on her hips, and past the point of self control he began to pound into her, completely unable to keep his movement slow. Fin had waited far too long for this moment; he would not be denied such pleasure a moment longer.

His strokes were long and deep, sending spikes of pleasure throughout their bodies. It was nearly enough to drive her fucking insane. She could feel every throb of him; every vein and pulse. His rigid cock seemed relentless as he thrusted into her harder and harder, impaling himself into her by the second.

She simply couldn't hold out anymore. Her orgasm crept up on her, every muscle in her body clenched. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She screamed his name so loudly, they were sure his neighbors heard. Melinda was riding on the cusps of passion. Fin halted his movements, watching as her face contorted in pleasure. She wore the sexiest expression.

Melinda was trying to catch her breath. The feeling of him coursing throughout her body was mesmerizing. She couldn't deny him any longer. It would be easier to deny her next breath.

She had thought he would give her a slight reprieve, but like the true sexual sadist he was, he slammed his hips back into her. Melinda didn't know how to take the pleasure; she had never felt anything like this before!

Her entire body was on fire; and she came again for the second time that night. Releasing her hips, Fin leaned forward, resting his body on hers; the mounds of her breasts meeting his chest as his lips devoured her own. He continued pounding into her tight wet pussy, their lips locked in a passionate embrace.

Her inner walls contracted against him once more, and this time it pushed him over the edge. He started to pull out, but her legs locked tightly around him, her arms wrapping around his torso. She moaned as she felt him slide all the way in once again. "I want you to cum inside of me." She whispered hot against his ear.

Fin's hot jizz spurted into her, and Melinda bucked her hips as she arched her back. Fin rode it out; milking himself into her.

Melinda had never felt so good in her entire life. Their hearts raced as he came to a complete stop, their moans dying down. She held onto him; her legs wrapped tightly around him in an effort to keep him close to her.

Fin looked down to the milk chocolate beauty beneath him. Melinda face was flushed as she tried to regain control of her body. He smirked as her facial expression changed; he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, lips and cheek.

"Stay with me," he said softly, holding her naked body close to his.

She felt her heart swell. "Stay?"

"Yeah, stay. For me, please?"

Melinda gave him a small nod and settled down next to him, she draped an arm around his chest, touching his cheek lightly with her palm, turning his face towards her. She softly kissed his lips, smiling when she felt him respond.

After about ten minutes, Melinda closed her eyes. She would have to thank Casey for this. If it wouldn't have been for a stupid game she wouldn't have had this moment with Fin.

Just as sleep was taking over her body Melinda heard the most beautiful sentence leave Fin's mouth. "Good night Melinda, I love you."

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SVUALLDAY!**

**Thanks for the idea xDeathByCupcakesx!**

**Much Love,  
>Johanna<strong>


End file.
